Flandre Scarlet
'Abilities' ---- Ability to destroying absolutely anything and everything Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each time Flandre's skills hits an enemy, Flandre will apply an '''Eye' debuff on the target, the debuff lasts for 8 seconds. Each stack of Eye debuff will increase the damage dealt by Flandre on the target by 5%, stacking up to 5 times. ---- Taboo 「Lävatein」 Q Cost: 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''6 seconds *''Active - ''Flandre swings her magical sword Lævateinn in a fan-shaped area, dealing 60/105/150/195/240 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and knocking them up into the air. While the enemies are knocked up by this skill, if they get slows effect from Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」 W, they will be knocked back to the outer radius of Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」 W. ---- Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」 W Cost: 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *''Active - ''Flandre releases 4 bullets that circle within 150 radius around yourself, the bullets move in a clockwise manner for 2 seconds. When enemies hit by a bullet, they will take 15/25/35/45/55 + AP magic damage and their Movement Speed will be reduced by 20% for 3 seconds. Within the duration, this ability can be activated again to remove the old bullets and summon 4 new bullets that circle at the outer area of 350 radius around yourself, the bullets move in a clockwise manner for 2 seconds. When enemies hit by a bullet from the 2nd cast, they will take 25/35/45/55/65 + AP magic damage. If bullets from the 2nd cast hit on enemies that are affected by Movement Speed debuff from bullets of the 1st cast, the bullets will apply stun effect that lasts for 0.75 seconds. *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''Each bullet can hit the same target only once. ---- Taboo 「Kagome, Kagome」 E Cost: 85 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Flandre fires 4 bullets in 4 directions (1 bullet per 1 direction), each bullet deals 30/40/50/60/70 + AP magic damage (each subsequent hit on the same target deals 50% less damage) to all enemies hit on the path. While the bullet is traveling, activating this skill again before the bullets reach the farthest distance will split all bullets into 2 new bullets that move vertically from the traveling path of the previous bullet, each bullet deals 30/40/50/60/70 + AP magic damage (every 2 subsequent hits on the same target deal 50% less damage) to all enemies hit on the path. If the 2nd cast is not activated, the 4 bullets will travel back to the location they were released (counting as new bullets), each bullet deals 30/40/50/60/70 + AP magic damage (each subsequent hit on the same target deals 50% less damage) to all enemies hit on the path *''Note - ''Each bullet can hit the same target only once. *''Note - ''The maximum reduction on the first 4 bullets is 87.5% (4th bullets). *''Note - ''The maximum reduction on the second 4 bullets when Flandre activates this ability again as a 2nd cast is 50% (3rd bullet and 4th bullet). *''Note - ''The maximum reduction on the second 4 bullets when Flandre doesn't activate this ability again as a 2nd cast is 87.5% (4th bullets). ---- Secret Barrage 「And Then Will There Be None?」 R Cost: 100 / 110 / 120 Mana '''Cooldown: '''65 / 55 / 45 seconds *''Active - ''Flandre gains a Secret Barrage buff that makes herself invisible for 10 seconds, the invisibility breaks whenever she causes damage. Within the duration, Flandre also gains 20/40/60 bonus Armor, 10%/15%/20% bonus Movement Speed, and 30/60/90 Ability Power. If Flandre kills an enemy hero while within the duration of this skill, the duration of this skill will be reset and Flandre will make herself invisible again. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes